


Finally Our Time

by AbbyThePerson



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Previous angst?, not accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:24:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyThePerson/pseuds/AbbyThePerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are about to step on stage for the last show of tatinof and Dan is working up the nerve to make a big announcement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Our Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic yay! I have never been to tatinof and probs never will so I have no idea if this is anywhere near what happens before the show. Enjoy the inaccuracies and fluff.

June 23rd was a date that had been etched into his head for weeks since he had told Phil, but now standing behind the stage and hearing the fans scream and sing it felt even more real. Steadying his feet Dan walked over to his mirror and straightened up his golden tux. He then felt two arms wrap around his waist and the nervous man looked behind him to see his best friend Phil. "Tonight's the big night Danny, I'm so proud of you. Oh, right Dan was so accustom to calling Phil his best friend he sometimes did it in his head, soon though, he would have to get over that. Truly, he had been in love with Phil since 2009, but he didn't want to announce their relationship until he was more comfortable with his sexuality. At least that was the case, until 2012 arrived. Dan felt crushed by the weight of all the questions the phans were throwing at him and soon he began to take it out on his "boyfriend", but at the time he was more like a punching bag. He had apologized so many times for what he'd said that year, but he felt he should again. "Phil, i-its always been an us and we've always and always will be Dan and Phil." Phil's embrace tightened and he gave him that goofy yet understanding smile that always made his heart melt "I know Dan, it's almost time to go on though." Taking each other's hands they walked to the steps by the stage entrance and waited for their que to come on. "Most of all Phil, I'm sorry it took me this long." Phil squeezed his hand tighter "I would have waited a hundred more years, but what matters now is that it's our time." An announcers starts screaming words of excitement at the crowd, but the men wait for his final words "PRESENTING DAN AND PHIL." They climbed the steps and walked to the center of the stage, knowingly they were still holding hands and the phans screamed extra loudly. Waving their free hands they waved the crowd silent. "I would like to indroduce someone to you all." He smiled at Phil and under the bright stage lights and with the eyes of hundreds on him he looked only in Phil's and said "My boyfriend, Phil Lester." Silence, deafining silence and then cheers, so loud he barely heard the "I love you" escape Phils lips. As the cheers echoed through the California theatre Dan finally felt the weight he had been harboring leave him. Looking out to the crowd and the sea of bodies cheering for them Dan was so in overjoyed and shocker all he could do was mouth the words "I love you" back and savor this moment that he would forever remember as the first moment of their new life together, not hiding from the world.


End file.
